The joint use of transmission networks and jammers (or of networks of jammers) by the same force in a theatre of operation in the broad sense, and particularly in terrestrial convoys, in aircraft squadrons and in naval squadrons, is often severely penalized by the absence of precise control over the effects caused by the jammer or jammers on the transmission station or stations of the force's network or networks.
The technical problem to be solved for the jointly used transmission networks and jammers is that of limiting the fratricidal effects of the jammers on the transmission stations, while guaranteeing minimum effectiveness of the jamming on targets or on the areas of interest in the theatre.